Kim Ju-ae
'An icon of the woman in North Korea! North Korea's women are clearly the best in the world!'' - ''A propaganda asset talking about '''Kim Ju-ae. Kim Ju-ae is the supreme leader of North Korea. Following the North korean crisis, 2033, Kim Ju-ae, daughter of Kim Jong-un, became the Supreme Egoist Leader of the North Korean nation. Ju-Ae was born to Ri Sol-Ju and Kim Jong-Un in Pyongyang in October 27, 2010. Being the first child of Kim Jong-un, Kim Ju-ae since her childhood was trained to be the Supreme Leader of the nation. She frequently participated in military activities during her teenager years. Ju-Ae had military service for quite some years. During the time of the 2033 crisis, Kim Jong-un was murdered by an unidentified Xenomorph. When this happened, Ju-ae went into hiding and when the Egoist Internationale intervened in the situation, Ju-ae became the leader of North Korea. Under Ju-Ae's dictatorship, North Korea has started to collaborate with the EI more. She is known for being way more oppressive than her father. Many psychologists and historians claim that her father's death in the 2033 crisis caused her to become a more rough person, although her personal life in terms of psychology is quite unexplored. During her term, Ju-ae has launched pro-feminist propaganda through her country, and is an important figure in both Ego-anarchism and Anarcho-feminism. Even though the two ideologies are quite contradictory (as Anarcho-feminism is looking for the liberation of women from gender roles/bigotry via anarchism while ego-anarchism is an ideology based in caring about others), Ju-ae is an icon in both of them, and she is utilized in propaganda assets for the two ideologies. Ju-ae is a member of the Global Supreme Egoist Council and the Egoist Internationale. History Early life Ju-Ae was born in October 27, 2010 in the capital city of North Korea - Pyongyang. Ju-Ae was born to Ri Sol-ju and Kim Jong-un, the then leader of North Korea. As a child, Ju-Ae attended Kim Il-Sung Elementary School and Max Stirner Secondary School. Teenager years During her teenager years, Ju-ae attended the Ho Chi Minh Revolutionary Preparatory School. After ending her time here, she served in the military for 3 years as an alternative to university. Ju-ae stayed in the military due to her father's orders and quickly rose up the ranks. After becoming a lieutenant at a young age, Ju-ae aided her father in military manners. 2033 crisis After the assassination of her father, Ju-ae took power of the military and started negotiating with the incumbent Xenomorphic government alongside the Egoist Internationale. Following the Xenomorphic Internationale's announcement of not intervening in North Korea, Ju-ae and the EI decided to launch an offensive on the Xenomorphic goverment. In just 3 days, Ju-ae, who was hiding in the relatively peaceful city of Hamhung, traveled to Pyongyang. Ju-ae personally entered the Ryongsong Residence and shot incumbent the unidentified Xenomorph who had taken power of the country. Due to this, Ju-ae was a household name across all of North Korea. Sh e became widely popular inside ego-anarchist, anarchist, anarcho-feminist, and xenomorphic circles all across the world due to her active intervention and bravery during the time of this crisis. Supreme leader term Ju-ae became the supreme leader of North Korea by inauguration one day after the 2033 crisis ended. The first years of her term where characterized by installing pro-feminist and pro-egoist propaganda through her country and elite circles. During her term, North Korea's economy has stagnated, similarly to Kim Jong-un's term. She started to negotiate more with the president of the EI, Max Stirner, and also opened talks with the Xenomorphs a few years after the 2033 crisis. Ju-ae was usually criticized by higher egoist leaders such as Gustavo Díaz Ordaz for supporting anarcho-feminism, an ideology contradictory of ego-anarchism. Several historians and think thanks label her as an anarcho-feminist rather than an egoist, which is what she considers herself to be. Category:People Category:Ego-anarchists Category:North Korea Category:Great Cold War